Bi, Finn, BI!
by daydreamsfaraway
Summary: Dialogue exercise #1. Finn, Brittany and Blaine discover Rachel's sexuality and feelings for a certain blonde. Rating T for fantasy.


DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own Glee.

A/N: HEEEY! Another one-shot here! Chapter 6 of Meet The New You is on the way, if I could just find my music pad. So here's a little somethin' somethin' to pass time. This is just a dialogue exercise, since I'm uber lazy.

* * *

" So you're telling me that... you like girls?"

" No, Finn. I'm not a lesbian... Bi-sexual, per say."

" Bi-sexual? What's.. that?"

" It means I like girls and guys. You're thinking that I'm a freak, aren't you?"

" No-no! You're not a freak! You're beautiful, Rachel. Tri or not tri."

" _Bi._"

" Yeah, whatever."

...

" Rachel, what's pansexual?"

" It's when you're attracted to pans."

" Brittany, why don't you look at this cute duck picture!"

" Oooh! AWWW ADORABLE!"

" Why is Brittany here?"

" Well, Finn, I'm tutoring you both."

" In what?"

" In Spanish, Finn. In Spanish."

" Oh! I forgot! Thanks by the way."

" _Dios mio._"

" So anyway, so who's the girl who made you realize that you were tri?"

" Bi, Finn, BI!"

" Woah, Rachel. Scary. Stop shouting!"

" Uhm, it's Quinn."

" Quinn? As in Quinn Fabray? Former Head Cheerio?"

" No, Finn. Quinn as in the former Fruit Loops parrot."

" Oh! I loved that cereal!"

" I know right! At least me and Brittany have things in common."

" I really love you two but sometimes I want to burn myself."

" No! Don't, Rachel! Suicide is not the answer!"

" So what is?"

" Sweet lady kisses."

" W-what?"

" Or maybe a duck."

" Maybe a Call of Duty marathon. You were super hot last Saturday."

" I don't know how to respond to that."

" So Rachel, do you like Quinn?"

" I don't know, Brittany. She's just breathtakingly beautiful."

" I know right!"

" You would know Finn, she's your ex."

" Yeah."

" Quinn is supermegafoxyawesome hot, y'know. You should go for her."

" Did you just quote A Very Potter Musical?"

" Well, hello Blaine."

" Greetings Rachel, Finn and Brittany."

" Yeah! That play was cool! I really love Rumbleroar!"

" Yeah! And that guy who plays Harry is absolutely sexy!"

" I know! I would walk to Michigan if Santana didn't tell me that it was far."

" I know what you feel, Brittany."

" So anywaaaay, why Quinn?"

" Wha? Why are we talking about Quinn?"

" Yes, Finn. Why?"

" Well because, Rachel told me that she's tri!"

" BI, FINN, BI! GOOD GOD!"

" Bi? For whom, if I may ask?"

" She's wants to have sweet lady kisses with Quinn."

" So solemn Brittany, so solemn."

" You mean you like Quinn?"

" I don't know, okay! She's really pretty, and good lord her body. Sometimes I just want to shove her against the lockers and just take here fro-"

" If Kurt was here, his gaydar would break like crazy."

" Mailman, mailman."

" Oh my goodness Finn, get out of here and wash yourself."

" No, no. I'm fine!"

" Hi guys."

" As I was saying, I just want to just take here there on the lockers. Feel those toned thighs around my wai-"

" Hello guys."

" Quinn!"

" Hi Quinn!"

" Good day to you Quinn."

" Hi Finn, Brittany, Blaine. _Rachel._"

" U-uhm, good afternoon to you Quinn, what do we owe you the pleasure? W-we are in the middle of conversation here."

" Oh, nothing. I want to talk to you about some things. _Privately._"

"U-um. Uh, sure!"

" Good luck, Rachel!"

- Later -

" So what are you going to say?"

" I can't help but overhear my name in your _conversation._"

" W-wha?"

" Considering that I'm just 2 meters away from you. I heard every detail and I can't help but overhear you wanting to take me against the lockers."

" If you're going to act with violence, please don't hit my nose."

" I'm not going to hit you."

" Why not?"

" Well, maybe because I want the same?"

" O-oh? Really?"

" Stop biting your lip or I might really take you against the lockers."

" I can't help it, you know!"

" Really Berry, do that again and _I will molest you._"

" I wouldn't be opposed to that idea."

" My house, 8 o' clock?"

" Yes, please."

* * *

A/N: Whew! That might have chipped off a little of my writer's block. REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


End file.
